The present disclosure relates generally to a pretreatment fluid, and to methods of making and using the same.
Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method where droplets of ink are deposited on a print media, such as paper, to form a desired image. Inkjet printers and other fluid ejection devices incorporating similar technology may, in some instances, experience occasional problems with performance and/or reliability. Such problems may include, be a result of, or occur in conjunction with, printing startup, print frequency response, ease of nozzle priming, nozzle recovery after storage, ink starvation or trapped air during printing, or the like, or combinations thereof. In an attempt to alleviate one or more of these potential problems, additives have been included in the fluids (e.g., inkjet inks) that are ejected from such devices. However, desirable additive types and amounts may be limited by regulations and/or additives may deleteriously affect the performance of fluid jettability and/or the performance of the fluid on media. Such deleterious effects on inkjet ink performance include, but are not limited to reduced decap times, decreased nozzle recovery, decreased nozzle startup, increased puddling, lower ink cloud point, decreased frequency response, increased viscosity, bleed, wicking, media penetration, lower color saturation, etc.